


柑橘味夏夜

by taoduoduo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoduoduo/pseuds/taoduoduo





	柑橘味夏夜

抽空摸点自己喜欢的（车）  
赌场BOSS闪X员工咕哒  
ABO设定 既然是ABO，肯定是肉欲交缠而不是谈情说爱。  
年龄操作，咕哒已成年。

一、

立香合上盥洗室的门，喧嚣世界被隔绝在外。室内开足了冷气，立香却觉得燥热。她站在镜子前，将脖颈上的丝巾绕开一圈，白暂肌肤上的红痕有些刺眼。眼泪涌上来，她硬生生压下，生怕被人瞧见红肿的眼睛后胡乱揣测。  
她小心翼翼地将丝巾重新系好，生怕被人看出一丝端倪，在确认与平日无异后，她恢复了公式化的笑容，推开门重新迈入纸醉金迷。

这里是繁华城市最大的赌场，而立香是这座赌场的员工。  
跻身其中觥筹交错的人，小到明星，大到财阀贵胄，都散发着耀眼迷人的气息。但，这和服务人员有什么关系呢？这份工作看上去光鲜体面，真正的辛苦和委屈只有自己知道。  
她要面不改色地清理客人留下的各种奇奇怪怪的垃圾，沾满○液或血液的纸巾算干净的，有不少瞬间身无分文的客人受不了从天堂跌入地狱的巨大落差，从楼顶纵身跃下或者干脆服药自杀。见得多了，也就不在乎有关冤魂的传说，甚至对着尸体也能面不改色地吃加班餐。  
比起辛苦，最让她难受的是那些客人的眼神，就像是审视着陈列架上的商品般的眼神让她浑身不自在，但她仍要在客人毛手毛脚时保持微笑，来的都是金主，她谁也惹不起。

立香记得某次接待新晋小花旦时的场景，这小花旦出手阔绰，手气也旺，一晚上收获颇丰。送小花旦回房时，立香小心翼翼地把筹码放入托盘中，小花旦忽然开口问她：“手洗干净了吗？”  
立香不解，那小花旦一改笑靥如花的模样，冷哼一声：“手洗干净了再拿，可别脏了我的好运气。”  
立香的脸火辣辣地烧着，当时真想辞职不干，可又想到自己远在他乡的后辈，她必须坚持下去。

玛修，是她最想保护的女孩子。

立香头部受过伤，过去的事情她记不清了，残存的记忆告诉她玛修是生命中很重要的人，所以她要拼尽全力地对她好。  
但身无分文的两个人，面对咫尺繁华也无能为力。玛修善解人意半工半读，立香每次看到玛修和一群小姑娘挤在窄小的宿舍里心都不是滋味。  
“前辈，和同学们住在一起其实很有趣的。”她总是这样开导自己，但立香的心像被铁杵重重碾过，她忍住眼泪，抱着玛修在心里发誓，你放心，我一定会让你过上好点的生活。

面对客人的刁难，唯一的应对方法就是打落牙齿和血吞。也不是没有姑娘嘤嘤抹着眼泪说要辞职，得来的答复当然是：“去把离职报告签了吧。”那个姑娘眼泪挂在脸上，眨巴眨巴眼睛，彻底懵了。  
机关单位那一套，在这儿压根不管用。想继续干，多难受都得忍着。

比起繁华的这里，立香更喜欢安静的小城市。作为应届毕业生，立香本可以和其他同龄姑娘一样，做一个普通社畜。但普通毕业生的工资连生活费都不够，更别提在寸土寸金的X城租房过日子。作为没有经商头脑，没有过人天姿的Beta，赌场服务人员，是立香的唯一选择。

纵欲寻欢的舞榭歌台，纸醉金迷的温柔富贵乡，吸引着坐拥财富的人，也吸引着渴望财富的人。  
来这工作的，可不是像立香这样的素人。  
年轻又漂亮的女孩儿不甘平凡，每个月的工资悉数贴给了奢侈品，每天面对金光闪闪的东西不动心才怪。而立香的消费水平还停留在买速溶咖啡扔两块方糖的温饱线上，这份拮据，在同事眼里便是不合群。  
的确，她来钱快，但她要为她和玛修的未来考虑。每天踩着恨天高似的高跟鞋站八个小时，年纪轻轻膝关节和腰椎就出了毛病。昼夜颠倒饮食不规律，也让她吃点冷东西腹痛的死去活来。她不只是舍不得花，这些血汗钱根本不能乱花，青春就这几年，X城更不缺如花似玉的年轻女孩儿，她根本不知道自己这份工作能做到什么时候。  
受排挤的原因不止如此，这世界上只有想不开的年轻肉体，没有赚不到的纸片儿。beta不易受孕的体质对于热衷于内射的部分Alpha来说再合适不过，但也仅仅适合一夜温存。出于对家族以及未来的考虑，Beta永远无法登上大雅之堂，只能作为用之即弃的棋子，沦落成omega都不如的泄欲工具。立香总能听到年龄相仿的女孩子躲在更衣室哭诉：“他说过要和妻子离婚的……”立香不想假惺惺安慰她们，她太清楚，现实世界没有“霸道总裁爱上我”，更不会有姗姗来吃的玛丽苏爱情，如果抱着灰姑娘遇见王子的心态面对每一位贵客，可真是离死不远了。但对送到嘴边馅饼的拒绝，在她们看来就是假惺惺装清纯。

别人怎么评价她，立香不在意，这份淡然倒让她被人记恨。

“你们看，咱们的立香大小姐过来了。”同事看到立香走过来，故意抬高音量。“这年头公主都来咱们这儿体验生活了。

立香早习惯了冷嘲热讽，她径直向赌桌走去，走到一半，手机在胸口的口袋里嗡嗡震动。  
工作机，只能接受上级指令，不会有私人电话叨扰。立香快速接起，那声音从听筒传来，是一贯倨傲的语气。

竟然是……

“立香，现在到本王房间来。”

立香不敢拒绝，也不愿接受，这瞬间也想不到折中的好办法，她小声说：“我在工作。”

那边轻笑一声：“作为本王的员工，你应该清楚工作的优先顺序。”

立香沉默片刻，回答：“我知道了。”

二、

每个人都有秘密，立香舍友的秘密是用全部家当包养了一个吊儿郎当的Beta，冰块脸领班的秘密是有一个不愿和原配离婚的Alpha情人，这些秘密虽然难堪，但与立香的相比都无关痛痒。  
立香埋藏在心底的秘密，一旦说出，会带来雪崩般无法预料的后果。  
立香是个omega，一个伪装成Beta的Omega。

Omega的身份能为她带来各种便利，她可以如同菟丝般依附某个Alpha，但代价是失去自由，立香宁愿舍弃这份特殊，以最普通的Beta身份融入日常生活。  
钱嘛，可以慢慢赚。一旦失去自我，就什么都没有了。

立香所在的赌场是Alpha中的帝王——吉尔伽美什王旗下资产之一，为了避免不必要的麻烦，赌场服务人员只允许Beta担任，Beta不会轻易被信息素的味道冲昏头，身体也不敏感，这种体质面对各种奇妙的场合最为合适。

平日里立香靠着抑制剂和药物熬过难耐的发情期，实在挺不过请个病假装作感冒伤风也不会惹人怀疑。立香的相貌在Omega中算不上顶尖，她看向镜中的自己，柔软的橘色头发抽出一撮用发圈扎成小揪揪，其余的披在肩头。胸部不是最受欢迎的巨乳，腰肢也不是盈盈一握的那种。在风情万种的各式O中，她太不起眼了。这幅外表可以称作可爱，只可惜可爱在性感面前不值一提。她以为这样“安全”的外表能把她的存在感降到最低，却没想到即使足够小心翼翼也会被有心人暗算。

辉煌的灯火晃得立香的视线有些模糊，她在赌桌前静候眼前的两位贵客，其中一位肤色是健康的巧克力色，黑发下露出一双金色的眼睛，长相也是出类拔萃，自称法老。另一位金发红眸，面部线条堪称完美，有着仿佛集齐了人间一切美好字眼的外形。两位都是顶级Alpha，在赌桌上无意散发的信息素呛的立香头昏脑胀。立香处于发情期中，本打算请假的她被领班以人手不够为由拉来强行加班，原本对她冷嘲热讽的同事一反常态，似是察觉到她不对劲的脸色，关怀地为她递来一杯热牛奶：“立香不会是发烧了吧，脸这么红。带病坚持工作真是辛苦了，喝点热牛奶会不会好受一点？”  
同事难得这样说，立香也没法拒绝她的好意，只好当着她的面把牛奶喝下。  
同事露出了温柔的笑容，眼中闪过一丝得意。  
这里面加了双倍的催情剂，虽说是给Omega专用，但不敏感的Beta服用了这种剂量也会产生异样的感觉。一个控制不住在两位贵客面前发情的Beta会有什么后果呢？她想想就觉得热血沸腾，快把这自持清高的该死女人赶出赌场吧！她在心里祈祷着。

明明已经吃过抑制剂，为什么还会有晕乎乎的感觉？立香怀着疑惑继续毕恭毕敬守在赌桌前。

“黄金的，这次是余赢了哦。”

黑发男人把筹码往托盘上一扔，仅仅一点之差输掉的金发男人露出不悦的神色。独特的木质香扑面而来，如同帝王在自己的疆域闲庭信步般肆无忌惮的信息素让原本就晕乎乎的立香连腿都有点发软。

“这次算你运气好，不过下次就说不准了，要不要再来一局？”

“今晚就到此为止吧，你自己的赌场有什么可急的？”

立香后知后觉眼前的金发男人是自己的顶头上司，吉尔伽美什。传闻中的BOSS出现在自己眼前给她一种不真实的感觉，不愧是顶级的Alpha，让人只一眼就沦陷。见到吉尔伽美什后，自己曾欣赏的小鲜肉大明星只能做他的陪衬，根本不配与他相提并论。不知是不是处于发情期的原因，她对眼前的Alpha有着异样的好感。

“把这些送到余的房间。”

黑发男人命令道，立香礼貌地鞠躬，举着托盘走进电梯间，电梯数字不断增加，立香眼前的风景也越来愈模糊，不知过了多久，黑发男人和金发男人同时走进电梯间，发现了倒在地上不省人事的立香，她托盘中的筹码早就不知去向。

黑发男人嗅了嗅空气中隐隐飘来的柑橘味，忽然露出一个玩味的笑。

“黄金的，你可真是压榨员工的残暴领导，发情期的Omega都不放过。”  
吉尔伽美什目光扫过立香露出的后颈，腺体微微肿起，自己员工中藏着O在意料之外。只不过这一次他没有嫌弃地唤人来处理，而是亲自抱起女孩柔软的身体，在友人的调笑中走回房间。

A与O独处的后果无需描述，发情期的立香抵挡不住吉尔伽美什信息素的诱惑，主动渴求。送到嘴边的食物没有拒绝的道理。

一夜缠绵。

“那些筹码本王替你还上，不过，接下来你要用身体来偿还哦，杂种。”

王在她的脖颈儿上留下醒目的痕迹，在她耳边呼出暧昧的话语。

他对占有立香初夜这件事非常满意。

三、

为什么，还是会难受啊啊啊啊啊。

立香躺在床上打开膝盖，自从身体被吉尔伽美什操弄过，自己再也无法忘记那份欢愉，她愈发寝食难安，但她不想如他期待般主动求欢。

她脱下内裤，手指轻轻按在自己的阴蒂上，她回想起吉尔伽美什王也是如此玩弄着自己的敏感点，他的动作更粗暴些，直接捏起脆弱的阴蒂，把她弄得又痛又爽，光是被手指玩弄就失禁了好几次。回忆起吉尔伽美什的撩拨，她的花穴主动分泌出甜蜜的柑橘味爱液，她学着他的模样，手指蘸着黏液在穴口打转，再轻轻戳进去。

可无论自己怎样挑弄自己的情欲，身体只记得他的爱抚。欲求不满让她几欲疯狂，她终于哭了出来。

她以为高高在上的吉尔伽美什早已忘记了自己这个小角色，没想到一通电话直接打断了她的工作。她怀着期待又复杂的心情，老老实实走进他的房间。

哗啦啦的水声伴着氤氲水汽从浴室散出，男人的声音伴着水声传来：“杂种，去把本王的睡衣拿来。”

“您稍等。”

立香应了一声走进卧室，双人床上摆着两套睡衣，很明显的情侣款。立香不愿多想，只是沉默地抱起男款的那件走向浴室，她把浴室门拉开一个小缝，顺着门缝把衣服往里递。里边的王没有接，立香以为他背对着门没看见，特意询问一声，不想玻璃拉门被全部拉开，沾满水珠的手忽地攥住立香的手腕，立香被他拽进浴室。

头顶的浴室灯洒下一片暧昧的暖黄色，花洒没有关，水珠顺着吉尔伽美什的金发滴落，在白瓷般的皮肤上滑行，自饱满的胸肌一路向下，立香慌乱低下头，不敢多看一眼王的身体。她忘不了手指贴在紧实腹肌上的触感，她还记得身体贴合传来的灼热温度，她生怕多看一眼，思绪便飘回那个午夜。即使不甘她也必须承认，触碰过这具完美的身体后，她再也无法忘记他带来的至上欢愉，以及一晌贪欢后无穷无尽的空虚。之后的夜晚无论她自己怎样努力撩拨已经成熟的身体，都无法燃起相似的热度。就像是被打下魔咒般的烙印，他已经成了她生命中不可或缺的一部分，无论她愿或不愿。

眼前的女孩子陷入沉默中，甚至不敢与他对视，吉尔伽美什的心底升起一股烦躁，刚巧瞥见女孩脖颈儿上欲盖弥彰的丝巾，他抬起手直接扯开这块布料，肌肤上暧昧的痕迹暴露在暖黄色灯光下，立香慌乱地抬起手去遮，这个动作简直是火上浇油，彻底惹怒了眼前的王。  
手腕被男人恶狠狠地攥住，倒没用多大的力气，不过立香感觉自己的骨头快被捏碎了，她也察觉到了异样的气氛，就像风雨欲来，风暴降临般可怕的气氛。她不知所措地与那双血色眸子对视，对于那双蛇形眸子中的愤怒，她无法理解，但她不敢开口。眼前的是她的老板，她的金主，看在山一样的债务的份上，她也必须乖巧听话，她必须取悦而不是触怒他。

“被同事们看到了，会有奇奇怪怪流言的。”她小声解释道。  
“被人看到本王留下的印记可是天大的好事儿，换做其他女人，恨不得对着全世界炫耀，你这算什么反应，欲擒故纵？”  
明明是动人的嗓音，却吐出恶劣的话语。立香红了眼眶，她觉得自己受到了侮辱：“我没有！我不想被人知道我们的关系，更不想和您产生更多交集，若不是因为那些筹码，我才不——”。  
我才不会如同玩偶般任你摆布。  
这句话没说出口，被一个吻堵住。吉尔伽美什低下头，捉住立香的唇瓣，舌头钻进女孩还未合上的嘴巴，强势攫取她的温软芬芳，浓郁的木质香霸道地覆盖住淡淡的柑橘味道，Alpha对于Omega有着致命的吸引力，更何况是A中帝王的吉尔伽美什，她整个人都醉在他的气息中，身体软绵绵不受控制。原本被药物压抑住的本能从身体的睡梦中醒来。在属于王的绝对吸引力面前，立香溃不成军，她不知不觉地踮起脚尖，主动把柔软的身体递入他的怀中，桔色的头发被花洒打湿，水珠顺着她的额发留下仍浑然不觉，她的手主动攀上他的手臂，渴求汲取更多的、属于他的味道。

理智已被铺天盖地的男性气息禁锢，所有的愤懑委屈都被这个吻驱逐。这是她渴望了太久、思念了太久的缠绵，她生怕松开手，他就变成远在天边的海市蜃楼，她永远无法触及的璀璨星河，所以即使会为这份罪恶的情欲付出沉重代价，她也愿意。

怀中女孩的主动倒让吉尔伽美什颇感意外，作为顶级Alpha，omega对他的影响微乎其微，为她偿还债务，采撷她的身体也只是一时兴起。最初是想通过她整顿一下赌场的风气，被他宠幸过的女人一定会高傲地在同伴中炫耀，再把曾经受过的委屈加倍报复回来。出乎意料的，立香悄悄服下抑制药物，对那一夜之口不提，甚至把他故意留下的吻痕藏起。对于那个差点害死她的同事，她也只是躲远回避，连一声质问都不曾有。  
隐藏Omega身份扮作Beta故意接近他的人不少，但傻乎乎把他推远甚至仓皇逃跑的Omega仅此一只，这个言行总是出乎他意料的女孩不断勾起他的兴致。究竟是真情还是假意，他倒是不介意陪她玩玩。

他关掉热水，立香的白衬衣早已被热水打湿，可以看到被内衣包裹的柔软胸部，他手指挑开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，又觉得麻烦干脆顺着敞开的领口一扯，白色的纽扣滚落到地面。衬衫被他扔到一边，胸衣也被解开随手一抛，立香赤裸的上身彻底暴露在他的视线中。女孩的身体像是一瓣剥开的橘肉，散发着诱人的香甜，他顺着自己的心意俯下身，灼热的吻落在女孩耳坠、脖颈儿、锁骨一路向下，被他吻过的地方如同点燃了一簇簇灼热的火苗，整个人都是燥热的。立香的乳尖因情欲翘起，柑橘味愈发浓郁，吉尔伽美什喉结滚动，这份甜蜜又温暖的香气促使他低下头，含住甜香的源头。在乳尖被王含入口中的那一刻，眼泪涌上立香的眼眶，她忍不住发出羞涩的呻吟声。吉尔伽美什轻轻咬了一口她敏感的乳尖，酥麻感如闪电游窜全身，王却在懊恼只可惜眼前的杂种没有奶水，如果她怀上自己的子嗣倒也不是坏事。不知自己命运已被定下的立香还遵从着身体的本能把乳肉往吉尔伽美什的嘴边递，这份纯粹的渴望歪打正着取悦了王。  
他终于放开了立香被玩弄的亮晶晶的胸部，女孩的脸上带着情欲的潮红，眼中还缀着欲求不满的泪花，真是让人忍不住想狠狠玩弄的模样。  
滑下包臀裙的拉链，手指探到棉质内裤下轻轻一抹，简直湿的能挤出水。他把立香的内裤往边上一拨，食指和中指并拢，在女孩的穴口滑动几下，指尖蘸满滑腻腻的爱液后直接插入女孩紧致的花穴，紧闭的穴肉如同花瓣般层层收拢，亲昵地吮吸着两根手指。omega的身体如此美妙，仅仅被开发过一次的敏感部位面对异物的入侵没有任何不适，怪异的感觉顺着小腹升腾至全身，同样的动作她对自己做过，但感觉全然不同。是因为他的手指更加有力的戳弄着自己无法触及的敏感带？是因为拇指上那层薄薄的茧随着手指进出的动作触碰到敏感的阴蒂带来别样的舒爽？她不明白，但她知道这时的她该拒绝，应当认真表态，但情欲如同滚沸的水，把理智冲刷殆尽。  
Alpha，尤其是他这种身份的Alpha不需要考虑身下Omega的感受，在食物链底端的他们只有逆来顺受的份，被侵占被掠夺是他们的宿命，也是改变未来的契机，是垂怜，是赏赐。但吉尔伽美什此时却耐心地撩拨着女孩的情欲，他看着女孩的身体在颤抖，看到她眼角沁出的泪花，看见她喷出的一小股水流打湿了他的手掌，竟觉得这样的她有些可爱。  
阅人无数的他早已吃腻了各式山珍海味，直到嗅入这缕柑橘味的清香，像在姹紫嫣红的后花园中寻到一株盛开在原野的花朵，他从未想过自己也会遭遇这种宿命相逢般的浪漫。原本对于omega不屑一顾的他开始对这个女孩产生了浓烈的兴趣，他偏爱她努力又认真的小模样，偏爱那双如黄宝石般璀璨的眼睛，也许正如友人所说，AO是天生一对。  
经历了一场小高潮的立香双腿不住发颤，未等她急促的呼吸平复，他的身体向她压迫过来。裸背触到冰凉的镜面，寒意让她本能地向相反的方向靠去，这样的动作更像是投送怀抱，他毫不客气地揽住立香的身体，硬挺的性器在女孩湿漉漉的穴口磨了几下，缓缓顶了进去。与手指带来的和风细雨不同，他对她来说还是太过粗大了，只是进去了大半便饱胀难耐，两片花瓣被绷开紧紧贴在肉茎上，稍微动一下都会牵扯着整个下体带来一阵酥麻。但明明是被宠爱过的身体了，吉尔伽美什可没耐心再等她适应，他捏着女孩柔软的屁股用力一挺，两个人完完全全地结合在一起，立香的腺体被点燃般烧了起来，柑橘味信息素透过每一个毛孔释放出来，做着无声的邀请。肉茎顶开宫口直接操进了生殖腔，立香发出带着情欲的呜咽声，愉悦在体内游窜，她的腰肢随着他挺动的动作主动扭动，吉尔伽美什的信息素也随着操弄立香的动作逐渐浓郁，熏得立香头昏脑胀，她任由他在体内冲撞，身体和欲望早已达成和解，她遵循着本能渴望Alpha更多的爱抚。  
“标记我。”  
她的脸庞泛着情欲的潮红，声音也因为顶弄颤抖着，吉尔伽美什听见女孩的哀求，竟有些难以置信。他凝望她渴求的目光，轻轻笑了：“求本王。”  
腺体肿胀难耐，她的声音带了哭腔：“求您，标记我。”  
“如你所愿。”  
身体忽然被调转，立香整个人趴在镜面上，雪白的乳肉紧贴着镜子，吉尔伽美什以后入的姿势再次侵入立香的身体，他低头看向立香泛着淡淡粉红的腺体，轻轻咬了下去。  
君临大地般的木质香信息素带来的快感席卷全身，连灵魂都紧密结合般飘飘然，她任由他在身体打下无法磨灭的烙印，刻上专属的名字。被标记带来的不止是高潮般的快乐，她清晰地感受到体内的肉茎在胀大成结，滚烫的精液冲刷着敏感的穴肉，立香整个人如同被海浪高高捧起，下体控制不住地失禁，穴口也涌出黏腻的白色液体。

情欲褪去后，意识总算稍微恢复了些。立香咬着嘴唇，泪水顺着眼角流下。吉尔伽美什看着她有趣的反应，故意低头又在她的腺体舔了几下。  
“立香，你只属于本王了。”

四、

Omega一旦被标记，便会对Alpha产生强烈的爱意，此生此世都只能属于这位Alpha。

清醒过来的立香憋不住眼泪，哭得凄惨，她害怕自己身体的不争气连累她和后辈的未来，这回轮到吉尔伽美什王无奈，被他标记是天大的好事，但眼前的女孩可不是喜极而泣。

“杂种！成为本王的女人应该感恩戴德才对！”

立香听了这话陷入久久的沉默，过了一会，她认真地抬起头，红肿着眼睛对他说：“王，我不会打扰您的生活，我也不会公开被标记的事情为您带来麻烦，求您不要开除我。钱我会慢慢还给您，我真的非常需要这份工作……”

得，立香真不是一个敏感多思的女孩，甚至可以用愚蠢来形容。明明可以依靠吉尔伽美什的名利敲诈一笔，甚至在同行面前耀武扬威。

不过，这正是她的可爱之处。

她的事情，以后可以慢慢了解，相处的时间还长。现在看着她这幅忸怩的模样，感觉还不错。

他是极具耐心的猎人，等待自己的柑橘味小O主动投送怀抱，在此之前，逗弄一下这个单纯的家伙也蛮有趣。

“想留在这里工作也可以，不过，接下来就要看你的表现了。”

“尽全力取悦本王，我的杂种哟。”

-完-


End file.
